Hime
by Nihal Tonks-Lupin
Summary: It is set between Hanabi's kidnap on the beginning of The Last, then jumps to after Hinata goes with Toneri. It has some spoilers from the movie, but only what I could learn on tumblr, since I haven't seen it yet TAT - NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.**

**A/N: **Hello fellow NH shippers. It's been _a month_ since I said I had and idea for a fanfic, and I FINALLY finished it. Initially it was meant to be a songfic with Read My Mind, from The Killers, but I changed it to get to the end I wanted. It **might** have a smutty chapter 2, but for now that's it. There's a line in this fanfic that is dedicated to that pic of Hiashi's face on NH wedding with "all according to keikaku" written on the bottom, try to find xD I didn't think I was going to be able to contribute to NH month, I'm very happy now!

Oh, and that's my first english-written fanfic, sorry for any mistakes :)

* * *

><p><em>Hime.<em>

The word was stuck in his mind. He didn't know why.

He never really thought of her that way until that moment, but looking through the door ajar in her house, listening to the conversation she was having with her father, the ideia of Hinata being a princess from the Hyuuga clan finally reached him. They were talking about Hanabi's kidnap, and Hiashi was still hurt from fighting those men who took her. He kept changing his sitting position on the floor, as if any of them made his pain worse.

"Hinata, we had this conversation before, right after the war. I had tossed you aside as the future head of the clan, but it's been a while since I regretted that decision. I should have had more faith in you. The succession of the clan is already decided, but that doesn't mean you are out of this family. After all, you never stopped being a Hyuuga princess, my _first born hime_, and so you must honor our name."

Naruto looked at Hinata. She made a small move to low her head and face the floor, but instead she held it a little higher than before and said nothing. Naruto felt a warm feeling in his heart. He knew she had become very brave, braver than that time when they did the Chuunin Shiken, but it was still nice to see her face her father without low self-esteem and fear. Come to think about it, it made her look like a real princess.

"Unfortunately, I'm in no condition of rescuing Hanabi myself. I must trust you to bring your sister back."

"Yes, father."

She didn't even hesitated, he saw. She was full of confidence. More than that, he saw a strength in her eyes that he had never seen before. 'It looks like nothing is stopping her now', he thought, opening a little smile as he turned his head to face the rising sun. The door opened, and they both got out. Hinata looked confused when she saw Naruto smiling at her for no apparent reason.

"Shall we?" he asked her.

"Uzumaki boy." Hiashi stepped in front of his daughter and looked down at Naruto. Naruto shrank a little without noticing. "You better get her home in one piece, without a scratch, and with her sister by her side. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir!" Naruto bowed, not knowing really how to act in front of him. When he got up again, Hiashi looked at his eyes and almost gave in to the temptation of smiling.

"I will take your word on this, boy." He looked at Hinata, who was very embarrassed and trying not to look at them. "You two will get along in your travel. Please take care of her."

That warm feeling he felt earlier grew a little, and he found himself thinking about how he would do anything to protect her. They left and went towards the gates of Konoha, where the others would be waiting for them. Naruto walked by her side, while she remained silent.

"You know, what your father said back there, it wasn't very accurate, was it?

"What?" she turned to him, startled. He chuckled.

"He said 'please take care of her', but every time we are in a bad situation, it is _you_ who save _me_, not the opposite."

"Oh." She turned her head the other way, her face deep red. It wasn't the first time Naruto mentioned what she did for him against Pain, and she didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing that he never talked about her confession at the time. "But you… have saved me many more times."

"Hmm, I don't know about that". He closed his eyes, one hand in his chin, thinking. "Well, I guess if we stick together we'll save each other, how about that?" Naruto opened his biggest smile, and she couldn't help but smile too. That surprised him a little, he wasn't used to see her genuinely smile very often.

"You should smile like that more times, you know. You look pretty when you smile."

Her face went all the way from white to red, and then set on pink. She never cared much for compliments about her looks, she never received any, but that was unexpected, to say the least. Naruto didn't seem to notice the effect of his sentence on her. He was thinking about that _hime _thing again. Neji used to call her –sama, he remembered. Should he call her –sama? Or maybe –hime? Was he being disrespectful with her all those years? It was too late to get used to call her by anything than just Hinata, but he wondered anyway.

They passed by Ichiraku's ramen, and a thought entered Hinata's mind. She turned to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, can I ask you something?"

"Huh?" He looked at her and smiled again. Why was he smiling so much? "Sure thing. Fire away."

"Uhm, I was wondering… Why do you like ramen so much?"

That caught him off his guard. Nobody never really asked him that. People would often reprehend him about the amount of ramen he ate, but never asked why he did that.

"Well, thanks for asking, Hinata-hime, this is an interesting story."

She blushed hard at the sound of him calling her "hime". He was so concentrated in his thoughts about how he should be addressing her that the word just came out of his mouth without him even noticing, and went on with his reply.

"When I was little, there was a blind old lady that lived next door. I think she didn't know I was the jinchuuriki, otherwise she wouldn't be talking to me. The Third must have said to her that I was an orphan that just got out of the orphanage to live in my own house because I was attending the Ninja Academy, and I would need some help with food and other things. She couldn't cook, so she would just order some cheap food for herself and for me. The first time she did that I gained a bowl of ramen. It was the first really nice thing anyone really did for me, and I never forgot that."

Hinata looked down while walking, a sad smile on her face. He endured so much at such a young age.

"Oh damn, did I make you sad? I'm sorry!"

"No, not at all!" she replied quickly. "It's just… grown-ups can really make a child's life difficult, but sometimes their help is the best thing in the world."

He wondered what she meant with that, because the look on her face suggested that that wasn't just about _his_ childhood.

"Funny… You know, no one ever asked me that. I do like ramen very much, but people just assume that's the only reason I eat it so much. I guess no one really cared enough to wonder about it before."

"Well, I care." She said, boldly holding his gaze with a smile that touched her eyes. "I've always cared."

Hinata didn't meant to let that last sentence slip from her lips, but it was too late now. Naruto said nothing, and tried to conceal how it affected him. What _was_ that warm feeling?

They reached the gates of Konoha and the group left.

So many things had happened since that sweet talk they had before they left Konoha, it seemed a lifetime away now. He saw clearly now how she felt about him, and more importantly, how _he_ felt about _her_. That genjutsu that showed him her memories touched something very deep in his feelings. He built up his courage to confess to her, but her reply wasn't what he was expecting. She left with Toneri. Why?

Putting his hand on the left side of his chest and holding it he could feel his heart beating, but it felt like it wasn't beating anymore. How could anyone live in such pain? He thought about Hinata's memories, those he saw on that genjutsu. One thing that those memories didn't show was how she felt on that long period between her confession and his. It was more than 2 _years_. How did she endure it? Did she suffer like he was suffering now?

"I'm the fucking dumbest person alive. And now I lost her."

Sakura came in and they had a really nice talk, one that they ought to have had sooner. His eternal competition with Sasuke, his childhood crush on Sakura, how they both came to realize that his crush was just joy to have close friends for the first time, and how their friendship was above it all and would continue to be. Sakura new that her friendship was the most important thing she could offer him at that moment, because he was suffering from deep heartbreak. She tried to put on his head what Hinata's decision really meant, why she would refuse him to save her sister.

Naruto was shocked. Did she really refuse him to have a chance to save her sister by herself? His heart ached even more. Hinata was the best person to walk on this Earth, and his stupidity continued to blind him to the true meaning of her actions.

"But what if it's too late? What if she doesn't love me anymore?"

"You won't know that unless you ask her, you idiot."

He looked at his hand, hopeless.

"I lost my hime because of my own dumbness. I was too stupid to see her right in front of my eyes, the first person to love me for what I was, even before I could love myself."

Sakura turned up the corner of her lips and looked intensely at him.

"Your _hime_, huh?"

"What?" he looked up, confused.

"You just called her hime."

"Did I?" he recollect the sentence he just said and noticed it. Naruto smiled sadly at her. "But she is, isn't she? My princess. The strongest princess I will ever know, the one that was always there to save me. She is my princess and I love her. I _need_ her."

"You know what to do then."

He gazed at her with fierce resolution in his eyes.

"I will bring my hime back."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.  
><strong>AN:** Hello again, fellow NH shippers. I said on chapter 1 that this fic could get a second (smutty) chapter, and here it is! I'm sorry for taking so much of your screen, this chapter got a _little_ bigger than I first imagined (9 pages), and it took me a month and a half to finish it (partly because I'm lazy as hell, partly because it is REALLY difficult for someone who doesn't have english as her first language to write smut). First I thought about just writing a lemon, but I don't really like lemons. I like to build the tension and the love story before taking off characters clothes. I'm a romantic, what can I do. I hope you enjoy it!

PS: I don't know if I will ever make a chapter 3. You will notice that I left an open end on this chapter, but since my classes on college will start again next week, I don't know if I will have the inspiration and the time to write anything.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the floor and focusing only on their own hands, Naruto and Hinata waited for Hiashi's speech.<p>

"So..." He began. They swallowed. A drop of sweat went down Naruto's face.

"So, you kept your promise, Naruto. Both of my daughters are here safe and sound, and even if Hanabi's eyes were taken, she got them back and does not have a single side effect or further injuries."

Naruto noticed that Hiashi used his first name, something he had never done before. He ventured looking up just for a second and saw that the Hyuuga leader was on the verge of smiling.

"I must thank you for that. You saved both of them, and even prevented a mass destruction on Earth."

_That_ he could not take credit for. He finally looked up to speak.

"Sir, I cannot take credit of saving your daughters. I did defeat Toneri, but… well, Hinata pretty much saved Hanabi and herself."

She looked at him, surprised and blushing a little.

"She deceived him into thinking she accepted marrying him just to get to his castle and look for Hanabi, as well as discovering where was the weapon he was using to destroy Earth, and how to destroy it. By the time I got there, she had all things set to stop his plans. My role on that was minimal. " Naruto blurted. Hiashi raised his eyebrows with surprise and curiosity.

"And then, she went and took out Hanabi's eyes from his head like it was nothing, and said like 'I'm taking that back', and I was 'WOW', you know?" He spoke so fast it was hard to keep up, all the time using his arms and hands to demonstrate Hinata's movements at the time. "Toneri went a bit crazy after that, but we stopped him again. Then we were coming back using the weird lakes that connect the moon with Earth, and…" Naruto stopped himself. He couldn't go on with 'and then I used my chakra to send us up in the sky, where we kissed.'

But he didn't need to go on, because Hiashi was well aware of what happened. Naruto and Hinata just had returned from Kakashi's office, where they spent the rest of the night and part of the morning filling up the details on the mission, so Hiashi didn't know the particulars yet, but more than one person in Konoha saw that kiss, including several Hyuuga members. It would be a very awkward conversation if he let Naruto mention the kiss, so Hiashi didn't wait for him to continue.

"Once again, I underestimated you, Hinata. Your growth is amazing, and it can even impress Konoha's war hero." He indicated Naruto with his head. "Your mother would be proud of you, Hinata, I'm sure of it."

At the mention of her mother, Hinata lowered her eyes to the floor again, a dark and sad expression on her face. Naruto saw that, and burned with curiosity. He promised himself to remember to ask her about that later, if she even wanted to tell him something like that.

"Hiashi, uhm, -sama, you must be tired. Do you want us to go? I want to talk to Hinata a little longer, if you don't mind."

Looking equally embarrassed and amused, Hiashi told them to go but advised them to not take long, they needed to sleep and rest from all the fighting on the days before.

Naruto took Hinata by the hand and they walked until they reached the playground where Toneri first attempted to kidnap her. He had no idea what to do, or how to talk to her, or even how to look at her. She solved that problem for him pointing at the swings and sitting down.

"I'm kind of afraid that if I say 'I love you' again, Toneri will show up and take you away from me. I don't think I can take it again. I almost gave it all up the first time." He talked looking at the floor, so she had to put a hand on his chin and lift his head. He then saw that she was smiling, her cheeks beautifully pink. It gave him the courage to go on.

"You know, it was Sakura-chan that talked some sense into me. I mean, I saw your memories on that genjutsu, I knew you loved me. But when you chose to go with him, I thought 'that's it, she gave up on me, I was too stupid to know my own feelings, and now she doesn't feel the same for me anymore'. Sakura-chan told me a girl doesn't give up on a love that big so easily."

"She is right." It was the first words she said since they left the Hokage's office.

"Then I felt selfish. There was I, thinking myself a victim of a broken heart, while Sakura-chan was exhausted from healing me. Not only that. How could I compare my suffering with yours? I didn't have you for 3 days, but how many years did you stayed in silence, watching me for afar?"

"Naruto-kun." She looked deeply into his eyes. "I was comfortable in my position of being your friend, it didn't required courage. Sakura was the one that encouraged me to talk to you, but I lost my nerve when I saw those girls with you at Ichiraku's. But before Toneri appeared right here at this park I was feeling very sad. I didn't want to be your friend anymore. I tried to be happy just because you were happy too, and I found out that I couldn't."

She didn't know how to explain to him that it was the first time she considered him dating anyone but her, and how that thought terrified her. If she was feeling that miserable only thinking about it, if it really came to be, it would've been unbearable.

He stood up and took her hand, leading her to a bench, where he could put his arm over her shoulders and bring her close to his chest.

"See? That's why I stopped being sorry for myself and my broken heart and went there to save you. You didn't need saving, but my intentions must count for something." She chuckled, and his heart beat a little fast with their proximity and the feeling of her head resting on his shoulder. He thought about the feeling of her lips on his, and had to force himself back to reality, or that warmth within would get worse.

"We must go back, or your father will send a squad to rescue you from me."

He left her at the entrance of her house, and promised to see her again the next day.

Tomorrow came, and the next two weeks went by as a dream. They helped fixing the damages of the meteorites, went on walks every day, had lunch at her house and dined with the rest of their friends, and he even managed to steal a kiss every time he walked her home. Their friends were still stunned with their relationship. Kiba and Ino both said 'FINALLY!', Shino asked Naruto why it took him so long, and Shikamaru only yawned. Sakura had a big smile on her face, and congratulated the couple she helped put together.

Hinata asked Naruto if the old lady that helped him when he was little was still alive. He said she was, but she moved to a building far away from his apartment. He asked if she'd like to meet her, and there they went.

"Oy, baa-san! Are you home?" He knocked on her door. They heard movement inside, and a minute later a very old blind woman opened the door.

"Oh, it's you, brat! One would think you have forgotten me. You haven't come in here in ages!"

"How do you know it's me?"

"Because you are the only one that tries to split my door with your knocks."

Hinata chuckled, and the old lady was aware of her presence.

"And who is that with you? A girl?"

"Yes. It's my girlfriend."

"I'm Hinata, ma'am."

"Girlfriend? How an idiot like you managed to get a girlfriend?"

"What are you talking about?! I'm not an idiot!" They talked and insulted each other in every phrase, but that kind of addressing looked like a regular thing for them.

"Well, this is a surprise. How come an idiot like yourself got involved with a Hyuuga?

"She fell for my rugged looks."

The old lady gave a very loud laugh. "Yes, _that_ is very likely. So, the Hyuuga first born, huh? Well, even I know her name. I like her. She is very polite and respectful, nothing like you, idiot." They both laughed, and Hinata was fascinated with their relationship. It looked very unlikely that that woman didn't know who he was when he was little. She was just too nice to turn her back on a child, even if it was the Kyuubi child.

"We better get going, it will be dark soon. See you later, baa-san."

They walked close on the streets, talking and laughing and attracting the attention of people passing by. They made such a cute couple that it was hard not to look. Naruto and Hinata weren't paying much attention to where they were going, and found themselves near Naruto's apartment. He felt a little embarrassed and worried she would think he brought her here on purpose.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked.

"No. I'd like to see your apartment, if that's ok." She blushed, but not as hard as he did. The last time he suggested her to go up there, it sounded _very_ wrong.

"Sure! Follow me."

They went upstairs and he had some trouble with the key to open the door. 'Why are you so nervous, stupid ninja? She just wanna see where you live, nothing more. Nothing's happening', he thought. He let her in first and she took a look at the flat. It was neat and clean, his bed carefully made. She always thought his flat would be messy, with half-eaten food on the table and the sink, clothes everywhere, and was surprised to see it was just the opposite.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked, still nervous, closing the door.

"It's great! You are very organized!"

"Thanks, I guess" he laughed while she turned, and found herself more close to him than she imagined.

They looked at each other for a while. His eyes were tracing her lips with desire and hers were following their movements. She knew what he wanted, because it was what _she_ wanted too.

"Naruto-kun." She called.

"Yes?" he answered automatically, not breaking eye contact.

"You can do it."

"What?" he blinked, confused.

"Kiss me. Touch me. You _can_ do it. I'm your girlfriend, and it is allowed because I _want_ you to do it."

He swallowed, still looking at her intensely. Naruto tried bringing his head closer to hers, and when she closed her eyes he ended those final inches between them. He was always delicate whenever he kissed her, but today Hinata wasn't interested on soft kisses. She put her hands on his waist, sinking her fingernails a little bit. His response was immediate. The kiss was much deeper than before, his tongue trying to reach every part of her mouth, passing slowing over her teeth. She broke the kiss for half a second, enough to bite and suck his lower lip so slow he thought he would go nuts. He held her head with his hands and she felt like in heaven. That simple move made the kiss so much better that she thought he deserved a gift. Her hands were still on his waist, so she pulled him so close to her that her heavy breathing made her breasts touch his chest fully, with a leg touching provocatively between his. He took a few steps towards the center of the apartment, never letting her body away from his or breaking the kiss, until he reached the table in the middle of the room. His hands went all the way from her neck to her thighs, pulling her up and sitting her on the table, making her a head taller than him. That was when he understood what he was doing and stopped.

"What is it?" Hinata asked, panting.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Hinata. I'm such a scumbag. Bringing you up here like that and now… It was not my intention to… I was not trying to force myself on you or anything…"

He stopped talking when she chuckled.

"You must remember that _I_ was the one that suggested that we should come up here, and _I_ said you could kiss and touch me."

"But the way things are going we will end up…"

She blushed harder than ever before in her life, but held his head to make him look at her properly.

"Naruto-kun, I really love you for being so thoughtful, but I'm well aware of what we're doing and what we will end up doing. If I didn't want to do that, I wouldn't be here. We can stop it if you don't wanna do it, though."

Naruto kissed her again, saying between his pauses to breathe:

"Oh, I want it. I want it _very_ much. I just needed to know you are ok with this."

"I am. You just need to remember that I am a virgin, and also, I don't want to, you know, get pregnant." She said, trying not to sound so embarrassed as she was. That was a type of conversation she never thought she would have with Naruto. To her surprise, Naruto blushed as hard as her.

"Don't laugh, alright? I may have bought condoms recently because of Ero-sennin's books."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I didn't know much about dating, then I remembered about Ero-sennin's Icha Icha Paradise. I've read it before, but at the time I didn't cared at all about it, 'cause "making out" wasn't a priority on my life, so the book looked boring. When I read it again though… Oh shit! I just realized that telling you that I bought condoms because of you makes it look like I had this evening all planned!"

Hinata kissed him again, laughing at his concerns.

"Oy! I asked you not to laugh!"

"I'm sorry! Naruto-kun, you are so cute and thoughtful! You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Well, that's a coincidence. You are the best thing that happened to me."

He pulled her from the table and carried her to his bed, her legs crossed on his back. He landed her softly on the mattress, Hinata's leg still keeping him close to her, and held her arms above her head. Naruto licked her neck with just the tip of his tongue, making her moan with pleasure and anticipation. His crotch was aching, but he didn't want to rush things. He would make this the best night of her life. While he occupied himself with her neck, Hinata managed to turn her head just enough to reach his ear and bite his earlobe, immediately sticking her tongue inside it. Naruto moaned loudly, feeling he could burst any minute.

"That's enough of clothes for now." He disentangled her legs, letting her take off his shirt, and then unzipped hers. Her enormous breasts appeared, and he didn't need any other encouragement. Somehow they got rid of his pants and her shorts, as well as her bra. A part of his brain was registering how beautiful she was. Later on, he would wonder if that was only because she was physically beautiful, or because he loved her so much.

"Hinata, quick reminder that I'm so much of a virgin as you are, so if I you feel any pain or discomfort, just tell me and I'll stop."

She smiled. "Okay, don't worry. You're doing great."

He looked at her naked torso and felt _hungry_ for her. He tried reaching her left breast with his hand and felt his crotch ache even more inside his boxers. Lowering himself to kiss her and not letting go of her breast, he made a way with his right hand from her waist to her panties and found her _wet_. He passed his hand under the cloth, tried touching the lips with his middle finger and her entire body responded, her back arched and she let escape a moan so sexy he could not help but putting his finger inside her.

"N-naruto-kun, that's…"

"…so good, innit?"

She didn't bothered answering, just closed her eyes and pulled him by his neck to kiss her again. When he tried putting two fingers she screamed. He almost stopped, worried, but then she kissed him even harder. That gave him an idea. He let her use his mouth to play with her tongue as much as she liked, but then broke the kiss and pulled his fingers out of her, separating their bodies.

"I'll be right back, hime."

"What?" she looked stunned, and he loved that expression on her face. He saved that information on his mind to remind himself to do that again another time. Naruto then took off her panties, put her knees apart with his hands and faced the place he was painfully wanting to fill. Hinata only looked at what he was doing, curious. By the time she understood what were his intentions, she was already moaning profoundly and biting her lips not to scream. Naruto had separated her lips with his fingers and licked their extension to see her reaction. It was better than he expected. When he sucked and bit her sensitive point, she could not hold the scream any longer.

He put his tongue back and forth inside her, making her clutch his bedclothes. Moments later, she felt her whole body go warmer than ever and shake from head to toe. Naruto lifted his head with a wicked smile: "Hime, you are _delicious_." Hinata was panting, her body sweat. He laid beside her, playing with her nipple between his fingers while she recovered.

"Are you ok?"

She closed her eyes and smiled. "I am _great_. Never been better."

"Good." He smiled at her, softly pinching her nipple. "Then… are you ready?" Hinata touched the cloth of his boxes and saw his face twist painfully. "Because I don't think I can hold it much longer."

She was very pleased to see the kind of power a simple touch had over him. "Yes, I'm ready."

He took off his boxers and threw it away, letting her see how hard he was. Naruto clumsily put on the condom, then changed position to be on top of her. He opened her legs and passed the length of his member on the entrance, seeing her gasp and throw back her head. Slowly, trying not to hurt her, he went in just a bit. She screamed, and he stood still.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, worried.

"No. Give me a minute."

He saw her breathe heavily, her eyes closed. She nodded and he tried pushing in a little more. Hinata hold her scream as she felt something rip inside of her and a thin line of blood run down her thighs. Naruto let her adjust, doing his best to stay still and not make her even more uncomfortable, but at the same time felling extremely good to be inside her. When he noticed, she was slowly moving her body to deepen their contact, and he had to use all his strength not to let it out too soon.

When she found her voice, Hinata said: "Naruto, move with me."

He didn't make her wait and synchronized with her, making both of them moan with pleasure. The next day he would try to describe to himself that feeling, but would not find a word good enough, plus he would find out that just thinking about that moment made him go hard instantly. Hinata was feeling more comfortable with the pressure, and soon they were moving faster and faster, their thighs making noise every time he pushed himself inside her. Naruto felt her body get warmer again and shake completely at the same time she opened her mouth like she was about to scream but not making a sound. He then felt his own body warm and his member pulse when he got to his climax.

Naruto pulled himself out of his girlfriend and let his body fall on top of her, hugging her clumsily and resting his head on her breasts. He tried to think of anything to say, but his mind was numb. She hugged him in return and kissed the top of his head. Not long after that, they fell asleep.

A couple hours later, Naruto woke up. He could feel that Hinata was already awake because she was passing her fingers through his short hair. Looking up and moving to lie beside her, he said:

"Sorry, I fell asleep. Are you hurt? You could have moved me."

"It's ok, I fell asleep too. I'm ok. I didn't want to move you, you looked so comfortable."

"That's because I was. I never slept so well. Your boobs are the best pillow I've ever had."

She laughed as he kissed her breasts, and moaned when he bit her nipple.

"I love it when you make that sound." He said, biting her gently again.

"I loved it when you did _that_ to me and then called me hime."

"Well, you did called me just Naruto, without the –kun, when I was inside you, and almost lost all my concentration."

They stopped talking and looked at each other. There was no need to say anything, they just stood there, feeling each other's presence, their clear minds and the lightness in the air. He let her take a shower first and went to take one too while she put her clothes on again. Hinata sat on the bed with her legs crossed. He put his pants on and rested his head on her lap, his hair still wet.

"I want to ask you something, but you don't have to answer if you don't want to, ok?" he said.

"Ok."

"What happened to your mom?"

"Oh." She looked at the ceiling for a moment, thinking.

"Forget I even asked that. I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright, I'll tell you what happened, I was just thinking where to begin." She stroke his golden hair, their gaze locked.

"I was about 6 years old and Hanabi had just had her first birthday when my mother suddenly got very sick. We took her to the hospital, and soon after the doctors told my father that her sickness didn't have a cure, and she only had weeks to live. Hanabi was too young to understand what was happening, but I did. At the time, it looked to me as if my father was more annoyed than sad, and it hurt me. I never left the hospital, he had to drag me out of there to eat and sleep at home. My mother was still well enough to talk, and one day she asked my father to let me stay a little longer. We talked about trivial things, my new wallpaper, the flowers I was taking are of on our garden, and such. Then I left the room and my father entered. I waited outside, and half an hour later he came out, his face red, and told me she was dead. Just like that. I cried for days, and he never once came to my room to talk to me. I tried to look happy for Hanabi's sake, but he knew how I was suffering."

She felt a warm tear crossing her face. Naruto raised him hand and wiped it out.

"Our relationship was horrible, I dreaded talking to him, and he pushed me even harder to take my place as the Hyuuga heiress. I could feel his disappointment with my weakness before Neji's and even Hanabi's strength. But then something changed."

"What?" Naruto couldn't even blink.

"_He_ changed. Or, should I say, _you_ changed him."

"Me?"

She smiled. "Yes. Your fight with Neji on the Chunnin Shiken made him see how wrong he was. After that, he told me that my mother made him promise to make me stronger so I could take care of myself, because she wouldn't be there to do that anymore. That's when I realized that his face was red when he left her room in the hospital because he was crying. He apologized to me for the way he treated me all those years."

They stayed there in silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry to make you recall such bad memories."

"I never forget them. And it helps saying it out loud. I never had any friend so close that I could talk about it."

"I can be your best friend, no prob. As long as you remember that I'm your boyfriend and future husband, and maybe father of your kids."

Hinata thought that after all they did that night she would stop blushing, but she was wrong, and Naruto noticed it.

"So, it looks like I can still make you blush, hime." he smiled his biggest smile.

"Apparently, yes, Naruto."

"But what exactly made you blush? The boyfriend, the husband or the father?"

"All of them, I think."

He looked serious for a moment.

"Hinata, I'm not saying we should think about it right now, it's way too soon. I just… Well, I never had a family, so I kinda have this image stuck in my mind of me, my wife, and a couple of kids."

She lowered her head, her hair falling on both sides of his head like shutting them on their own world.

"It is too soon, you are right. But until then, I will be your family."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** quick comment: I simply cannot see Hinata being shy on bed, therefore, I could not make Naruto being the one who suggested them losing virginity. Since I learned that they had 2 kids, I can only imagine that their sex life was always good, and he always did everything he could to give her pleasure.


End file.
